It is known to provide fluid distillation apparatus which is built into a object cleaning apparatus comprising a duty tank for retaining a contaminated fluid, a receiving tank for accepting a distilled fluid from the fluid distillation apparatus and a sink means in which objects are cleaned. Typically, the built-in fluid distillation apparatus, the duty tank, or the receiving tank is not easily separable and replaceable from the object cleaning apparatus. Typically the built-in distillation apparatus is for a batch distillation process and is not capable of automatically repeating the distillation process.
The built-in distillation apparatus typically does not employ electrically actuated (intrinsically safe) solenoid valves to control pneumatic devices required for automatic distillation operations.
The built-in distillation apparatus is designed to drain waste debris manually and does not employ pneumatically actuated valve for automatically draining waste debris from the distillation chamber.
Typically, the built-in distillation apparatus is constructed for use neither in the locations designated by applicable laws to be hazardous nor with any flammable fluid.
Known distillation apparatus are often monitored to ensure that they operate within desired parameters of pressure, fluid level and temperature in the tanks and conduits between said tanks, however, once abnormalities are detected, no error messages are displayed and manual corrective action is required in order to restore function within desired parameters.
It is further known that typical distillation apparatus comprises a distillation tank which is heated indirectly through oil jacket which surround the distillation tank, thereby causing a need to periodically change said oil.
It is further known that typical distillation apparatus are not capable of distilling a mixture of fluids and automatically separating the distilled fluids to more than one receiving container.
It is further known that typical distillation apparatus are not equipped with a means capable of one-way or two-way communication with any remote devices such as remote alarm apparatus, remote fire extinguisher, remote diagnostic apparatus.